


distracted

by sorrowfulheaven



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Distractions, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulheaven/pseuds/sorrowfulheaven
Summary: Asami is being a workaholic. Enter Korra, caring girlfriend, here to help take her mind off work for a while.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	distracted

**Author's Note:**

> i literally found out it was korrasami week an hour ago so i wrote this up really quick. it's technically the 14th here already but imma count it as day 1 still. all mistakes are mine, i'll go back and edit later. this is literally just plotless fluff but i enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it too <3 embedded art by [@maxwell_gallery](https://twitter.com/maxwell_gallery/status/1305185066444824577/photo/1) on twitter and [@maxwell.gallery](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFFW76EhMZz/) on insta, tysm for letting me use it!

Asami was hunched over what felt like dozens of blueprints, nervously chewing on the end of her pencil. The deadline for her new project was slowly coming up, and Varrick wouldn’t stop pestering her about it, but she was struggling with getting the finishing touches right. Every blueprint was staring back at her, imperfections screaming in her face. Asami sighed and sat back down in her office chair, elbows on her knees and head in her hands, tucking the pencil behind her ear. She looked over her calculations on a spare sheet of paper, unable to realise what wasn’t working right. 

A soft knock on the door, then a turn of the handle. Sunlight streamed into Asami’s office, another sleepless night having passed without a second thought. The warm light should’ve been invigorating, but instead it reminded Asami of the amount of work she had been putting in over the past few weeks. 

“Hey,” a soft voice spoke.

Asami raised her head, a tired smile spreading on her lips.

“Hey, Korra.”

Korra smiled back at her, but her brows were furrowed. She strode to Asami and tucked her hair behind her ear, setting the pencil on the desk. Asami couldn’t help but lean into the touch. She’d missed this too much.

“You didn’t come to bed again last night,” Korra said.

It wasn’t a question, but Asami answered anyway.

“No. Sorry, Korra, I —”

Korra shushed her, actually putting a finger to her lips. Asami laughed.

“It’s not me you should say sorry to.”

Asami looked into Korra’s eyes, confused, waiting for her to continue. Korra sighed.

“You should say sorry to yourself, Asami. It’s not healthy to sleep so little, and I think it’s not helping you out with your… whatever this is, either.” 

Asami nodded, another apology getting stuck in her throat, barely refraining from voicing it. She hated seeing Korra angry. Korra, on the other hand, just poked Asami’s cheek.

“Hey, I’m not mad. I just want you to take care of yourself,” she said, as if reading Asami’s mind.

Asami smiled and turned back to her blueprints. She went to grab the pencil off the desk, where Korra had put it, but another hand was suddenly placed on top of hers and squeezed it.

“I’ll sleep soon. I just can’t afford to get distracted right now, Korra.”

Korra scoffed.

“Come on, Asami. When was the last time you actually made a change to any of these?”

Asami looked up, trying to remember, her mouth agape. Korra did have a point.

“Let’s go sleep for a bit. You’ll work better after that, I promise.”

Asami nodded as Korra’s arm slipped around her waist. Having accepted that she wouldn’t work anymore for the night (day? morning? she didn’t know), all the accumulated fatigue washed over Asami, and she had to lean on Korra for support. Asami was very grateful that her girlfriend was so strong as she was practically carried to their bedroom and laid down onto the bed, with Korra next to her.

“It’s five in the morning, so sleep in for a bit, okay?” Korra said, looking into her eyes lovingly, a soft smile plastered on her face.

Asami smiled too and closed her eyes.

“Okay. Thanks for distracting me, Korra.”

Korra placed a kiss to Asami’s forehead as she held her close. 

“Anytime. Sleep well, Asami.”

“You too.”

Asami fell asleep the very next second, finally letting sleep take over after what was probably a few days lived on caffeine and office armchair naps.

When she woke up, Asami was disappointed to see that Korra wasn’t in the bed anymore. It felt oddly cold, so Asami hugged the duvet closer and looked around the room. Still no sign of Korra. If she focused, she could hear something sizzling from the direction of their kitchen. Was Korra… cooking something? That was unusual. Korra never cooked, since she never really learned how to growing up, not having been allowed to be independent. 

Asami surrendered to the cold and stepped out into the hallway, then the kitchen, the sizzling more and more apparent. Still, nothing could’ve really prepared Asami for the sight in front of her. Korra was cooking, sure, but… it was an unconventional way to be cooking, to say the least; she held the pan in one hand, with some fish in it, basically swimming in cooking oil, the other hand firebending underneath. Asami did have to give Korra some credit, though, the flame was quite consistent and seemingly just the right temperature and size to cook the fish. Still, Asami chuckled as she walked closer to Korra.

Korra nearly dropped the pan, the flame getting bigger for a second before Korra managed to bring it back to where it had been.

“A-Asami! You distracted me, I could’ve burned the whole place down!”

Asami burst into laughter this time, watching Korra blush.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sorry, sorry. You know we have a stove, right?”

Korra looked at the stove, possibly subconsciously.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I couldn’t figure it out. I wanted to surprise you.”

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek.

“I will admit, it does smell great. Let me show you how to use the stove, yeah?”

Korra nodded, but didn’t let the flame under the pan die out in the meantime. Asami turned on the stove and pointed to it for Korra to put down the pan. Korra nodded and followed Asami’s instruction.

“There you go. Much easier, yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time, hm? You gonna cook for me again? Maybe I should stay up late more often if it means I get spoiled like this.”

Korra laughed.

“I’ll spoil you even if you sleep like a normal person. You were out for nine hours, by the way.”

Asami’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 

“ _ Nine hours?  _ Varrick is gonna kill me, I’m gonna go b—”

Korra kissed her, propping her up on the nearest counter. She leaned up to tuck Asami’s hair behind her ear, akin to her gesture the previous night, and Asami yet again melted into the gesture.

“Thanks, Korra.”

“You’re welcome, Asami. I think the fish should be cooked through by now, let’s go eat.”

The fish had somehow got stuck to the pan, despite the pool of oil it was cooking in, but most of it was still salvageable and edible, and spirits be damned if it wasn’t one of the best meals Asami had ever had.

After eating and cleaning up, Asami went back to work, her head suddenly full of ideas. Maybe some distractions weren’t that bad from time to time. But only if those distractions came in the form of her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave kudos, comment and/or reach out to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiansuki). <3 again, the art embedded in the beginning is by [@maxwell_gallery](https://twitter.com/maxwell_gallery/status/1305185066444824577/photo/1) on twitter and [@maxwell.gallery](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFFW76EhMZz/) on insta, please go give them some love they deserve it!!


End file.
